nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Sylvania State Council Elections
Aren't you gonna use the already elected TV council people? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :State Elections are different from Local Elections, State Elections refer more to State Law and legislative while local more to executive and spending in areas. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, you trying the megalomania? :P Interesting to see how this'll develop :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Ha, if I understand you correctly, no :L True, if it's a bumbling failure it'll have to be changed however, should it be successful then onwards it shall be! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't be ashamed, we've done that all before :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've been accused by people of it before but thus far none have attempted to prosecute. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, it's been a long time since we've held illegal trials in Mäöres, prosecuting Lovian people for their actions in Lovia, so be warned :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :O I'd like to donate some money to Maores in respect of their history of great understanding. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, we need all the money we can get. Send it to me! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Done and done! :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So when do they start? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :A short while after the Headlands Local Election. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::When will the Train Village Council start? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC ::::Also how will this work exactly ccan you run in both Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::You can run candidates or lists anywhere you want and yes you can run in both however there are higher requirements in the Senator elections for both candidates and the electorate. After everyone has their seats given to them you can forget this whole election thing for a while and just get on with Government. :) and the Train Village Council will be started after the Charleston elections finish, so both will officially start at the same time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::So I can run candidates in all of them but i'm still restricted to three votes? And then the same applies to the senate races? Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No each district is treated as an individual mini-election for both Representatives and Senate, so you can vote one way in one state and another in another (although I've had thoughts about restricting how many related areas you may vote in). And as I've said to Oos should things not work then we'll look at the problem and change it to make it work. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm, surely the disrepancy in populations between Noble City is not that great that Noble City gets 24 senators and the next largest district gets only 4? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Noble City gets 24 Representatives and a senator while the next closest is Train Village with 4 Representatives and a senator. So you're right, there isn't a great discrepancy at all. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) So, Kunarian, are the candidacies open yet? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 12:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Opening today, just give me a moment. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Is it possible to be a candidate for both the senate and the other one? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC)